


The Truth About Angels

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, Set during season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are dicks, that much Dean knows. Although he might be willing to make an exception for one of them. After all, this is the angel who saved Dean’s life. The angel who gave up everything, just for Dean. Dean thinks that means he deserves to get a free pass when it comes to the whole being-a-dick issue. The pretty face also helps. As does the messy sex hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Angels

Angels are dicks. This is one of those rare pieces of knowledge that Dean hasn’t changed his mind about over the past years. They’re selfish, they’re rude, and they’re basically just giant douchebags.

Dean looks up from his laptop to shoot a glance at the only other person in the old, shabby motel room where they’re currently staying. Said person happens to be an angel. The angel in question is sitting on Dean’s temporary bed, flipping through the pages of an old dusty book that is most likely written in Enochian. Sam has gone out to visit the library in order to look for another specific book that might help them solve this case, and so Dean and Cas are stuck here doing research together. Dean doesn’t mind it. Actually, he’d rather be doing research while being a lot _closer_ to Cas.

Most angels may be dicks, but some angels are an exception to the rule. To be fair, only _one_ angel is. Dean is mindlessly staring at Castiel, observing how the angel frowns lightly, his sinfully blue eyes still focused on the book. This is the angel who saved Dean’s life. The angel who gave up everything, just for Dean. Dean thinks that means he deserves to get a free pass when it comes to the whole being-a-dick issue. The pretty face also helps. As does the messy sex hair.

“I can feel that you’re staring at me, Dean. It is very distracting.” Cas’ deep voice snaps Dean out of his musings.

“Am not.” Dean mutters, quickly focusing on his laptop again.

Dean’s eyes may be firmly fixed on the screen now, that doesn’t stop his mind from wandering. He imagines what it would feel like to run his hands through that tousled dark hair. He imagines what it would be like to feel those pretty pink lips against his own. He imagines getting up from the table, walking over to that bed and…”

“Dean!” Cas exclaims.

Dean’s head shoots up and his eyes meet the angel’s. He’s one hundred percent sure that he hadn’t been staring at Cas this time. He was only thinking… Then it hits him.

“You were reading my mind again, you son of a bitch!” Dean accuses. “You promised you wouldn’t do that anymore! Give a guy some privacy, man.”

Castiel sighs, putting down his book. “I wasn’t trying to read your mind, Dean. I always try to block it out because I know that is makes you uncomfortable, but your thoughts were so loud that it seemed like you were screaming them at me.”

Oh… Well shit.

Mind you, Dean has the decency to blush and feel ashamed as he averts his eyes and mumbles an apology. He goes back to his research trying very hard to stay clear of all Cas-related thoughts, but Cas soon interrupts him again.

“You know, I don’t actually mind, Dean. But I would much prefer you coming over here and _doing_ something about it.”

Dean’s eyes land on Castiel once again, because this is an offer he can’t refuse. He is up and next to Cas on the bed in a matter of seconds. His lips are locked with the angel’s within an even shorter amount of time. Research can wait; after years of fantasizing Dean just wants to make out with this angel for the rest of the day.

He would’ve succeeded at that if it hadn’t been for his little brother stepping into the room.

“Oh god!” Sam exclaims. Followed by a grumbled “It took you guys long enough.”

The younger Winchester throws a book on the bed while holding up both his hands. Dean and Cas untangle themselves from each other to glare at where the book lands beside them with a loud ‘thud’.

“I’m sure you two lovebirds can figure this out while I go and find some bleach for my eyes.” Sam declares in a dramatic tone before he turns around and walks out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Cas’ wide blue eyes gaze guiltily up at Dean.

“So I suppose we will do research now.” The angel suggests, cocking his head in the general direction of the book that Sam had left behind.

Dean smirks. “Yeah, research.” He says, his hands already finding their way up into Castiel’s hair again as he goes in for another kiss.

Lucky for Dean, Cas doesn’t protest. Good thing that not all angels are dicks.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
